Flexible materials for which deformations are controllable bring new possibilities for designing of devices, and are widely expected by users. A deformation controllable device comprising such flexible materials can present different statuses of the deformation controllable device or different inputs into the deformation controllable device with different forms of the device, providing a new presentation manner to users or bringing conveniences for usage of users.